Starting Over
by G Gundam4ever
Summary: After the Gundam tournament is over Domon and Rain began to start a life together but seems it wont be as easy as they thought it would be. Rating may change for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

G Gundam

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hey so this is my second fanfic please read, review and enjoy A Domon and Rain story. This story starts off when Domon and Rain reach Earth just after episode 49.

* * *

><p>"So Rain where shall we go once we reach Earth?"<p>

"I don't know yet, how about we visit Hoy, Ming and the old man?"

"That's a great idea after all you didn't get chance to say goodbye and I didn't thank them for encouraging me to go after you."

"Domon I want to ask you something very important and I want you to answer as truthfully as you can."

"When have I ever lied to you? You can ask me whatever you like."

"Well…."

"What is – Hey look we've arrived!" Domon said with a smile forming on his lips.

Rain decided that she would ask Domon later when they had some free time just the two of them in private.

After Domon had taking of his mobile suit and switched to his regular clothes, except for his red cape which Rain had one. Taking Rain's hand Domon helped her of the Burning Gundam. Hand in hand they walked quietly to the old man's boat.

"Domon, Rain," cried the children as they ran up to the pair and hugged them as tightly as they could.

"Oh Rain I'm so glad you're ok I was really worried about you," cried Ming.

"Yeah," cried Hoy, "I'm so glad Domon went to rescue you."

"Yes, you're right I'm very lucky Domon saved me," Rain replied while thinking to herself_ "I don't know what would have happened to me if he hadn't, and how much damage I would have caused. I'm just grateful he rescued me on time." _Rain then hugged the children back so tightly they turned red from lack of oxygen.

"Hey Rain not too tight we can't breathe!" Hoy and Ming exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Oops sorry guess I was just so happy to see you kids."

Domon having remained silent throughout the whole conversation decided to speak up. Just when he was about to speak he remembered that Rain never asked him the question she wanted him to answer. So he decided to ask her.

"Hey Rain what did you want to ask me earlier?"

"Huh?"

Rain was momentarily caught off guard. She had been so busy chattering with the kids it took her a while to register the question.

"Oh" realization finally hit her and she quickly answered "It's nothing really. We can talk about it later."

She was kind of nervous and preferred to talk in private, nut she was starting to have second thoughts. _Maybe it would be better if I didn't ask him at all. I mean we are together aren't we?_ Those words kept running through her head. Luckily she was saved from Domon's probing gaze when his stomach growled.

"Hahahaha I see you've worked up an appetite. Guess saving the world made you hungry. How about going inside and eating some soup?" asked the old man

Domon who was blushing slightly agreed for he in fact was very hungry. It's not easy being a fighter and after rescuing Rain he had been drained. Now all he wanted was something to eat, maybe take a shower, and then rest. Yeah he definitely needed rest his whole body ached. He in fact was surprised that his body wasn't bruised from when he was fighting the Ultimate Gundam. While they talked and eat he kept a close eye on Rain. He studied every move she made. How she talked, how she smiled, how her eyes would changing from a happy sparkle to a sad one. He thought of all the possible things that could be bothering her and realized her father's death might be the reason for why she seemed sad.

"Thanks for the food it was very delicious," said Domon thanking the old man.

"You're welcome and would you like to spend the night here. It is quite late and you two should rest."

"We would appreciate that thank you so much," replied Rain.

While Domon headed off to take a shower Rain headed for the room where she started to prepare the beds.

_Meanwhile in the shower _

Domon felt refreshed with the warm water pounding his body. It felt so nice and he automatically relaxed. Every tensed muscle in his body uncoiled making him feel relieved furthermore. As he began to scrub his raven colored hair his mind drifted back to the moment he declared his love to Rain. True he did love her he just hadn't realized it till she left him without saying goodbye after returning from the Battle Royal. No that wasn't when he realized his true feelings he realized them when she left him to join Schwartz Bruder. Yes at that time he had been so mad at her for leaving him that he hadn't realized just how jealous he was. All he could think of was how Rain had betrayed him, but that wasn't true she had never betrayed him it was the other way. He had betrayed Rain and himself for never allowing himself to tell her his true feelings.

Though he must admit he was extremely sad when Rain left. He had asked her to wait for him hadn't he? So why didn't she wait for him. Once he finished washing off he grabbed and nearby towel and tied it around his waist. Spotting his tooth brush (which he had left there before going off to rescue rain) he added some paste and began to brush his perfectly straight pearly colored teeth. After putting on his clothes he walked back to the room. When he reached the door he heard a crash followed by a sob.

* * *

><p>Ok yeah it's finished! Any way please <strong>Read<strong> and** Review** and helpful criticism is welcome please no flames yet, maybe in later chapters. BTW does anyone know the name of the old man I'm too lazy to look it up. So second fic if you got any ideas don't hesitate to share cuz I'm just going with the flow for now have no real idea where this story is going to go well I do have the ending just not the middle so feel free to make suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Painful Memories

* * *

><p>Ok here is chapter two though I'm not so sure it came out right but please enjoy and so on with the story.<p>

The door burst opened with a loud _BANG_. Domon rushed in and knelt beside Rain.

"Rain what happened? Are you all right?"

Just as those last words left Domon's mouth he felt stupid. It was obvious that Rain wasn't all right or she wouldn't be crying. Still he really wanted her to tell him how she felt. He looked around trying to access the situation when his eyes landed on what seemed to be the problem, a photograph. In it you could clearly see Rain and Domon as kids, a young Kyoji, Dr. Kasshu, his wife, and Dr. Mikamura. Domon slowly looked back at Rain when she started talking.

"When I finished preparing the beds I laid down for a minute. Since I got bored I decided to stare at the ceiling; as my eyes stared to wonder around I noticed a piece of paper sticking out from on top of one of the boxes and so I decided to check it out. I tried to reach even while stepping on my tippy toes, but I still couldn't reach. So I jumped and managed to grab the piece of paper, but the box also fell with it."

Domon who had just caught a glimpse of the photograph looked behind Rain and noticed the fallen box. Rain still had tears running down her face and as she continued talking more started to pour down.

"What I thought was a piece of paper turned out to be a photograph. When the gundam tournament was still going on and we stayed here I had this picture with me but I forgot about it and know looking at it I realize just how many people important to me- no how many people important to us we have lost. Kyoji, my father, and your mother, they are gone and will never be with us again."

Giant sobs over took her and Domon slowly, gently brought her close to him and embraced her in a powerful hug. He then gently tilted her chin up and whipped away her tears.

"Rain, hey listen and calm down. We might not have them here physically with us but there here," he pointed to her heart, "in our hearts."

Rain's tears slowly dried away until all she had left where red puffy eyes. Domon then stood up and offered his hand to Rain and helped her up.

"Why don't you take a shower so you can calm down and relax."

"Actually i was. I was just waiting for you to get out."

Rain then made her way to the bathroom to start her shower. Making sure the water was running on warm she stripped of Domon's red cape, letting it fall down to the floor be her feet. Stepping into the warm water she let it do its job of calming and relaxing her down. While she let the water warm her up, her mind wondered back to the days of the Gundam Tournament.

_Meanwhile back at the room _

Domon picked up the photograph and studied it. If his memory served right it was taken a week before he left to train with Master Asia. His family had invited the Mikamuras to a fishing/camping trip. He remembered when Rain got annoyed because no matter what she did she couldn't catch a fish. Domon was equally frustrated cause he only managed to catch two while Kyoji already had gotten 10. Kyoji would let the small fish go and only keep the big ones. He still managed to beat Domon and Rain because he only caught four small ones and had six large ones.

Rain had pouted and exclaimed that it wasn't fair. She couldn't understand why she couldn't catch any and blamed Kyoji for it. Kyoji just laughed and explained why he had so many. The problem seemed to be that rain and Domon stood to close to the steam so the fish could see them and they would wonder somewhere else so that they wouldn't be caught. When he finished explained Rain finally understood why Kyoji would leave his fishing rod and sit under a tree just three feet away from the stream. She also concluded that Kyoji would notice when the red ball would sink and when it happened he would walk up to his fishing rod and start reeling in the fish. Even back then she was smart Domon thought to himself as his memory slowly came to an end.

It made Domon sad to know that that was going to be their last trip together. If he would have for seen what would happen if he left to train he doubt he would have left in the first place. His thoughts then drifted to Rain. He wondered how hard it must have been for her when he left and when his mother died. Since Rain had lost hers at a very young age she never had a mother figure and she would always look up to his mom as her role model. He wondered would he still have gotten together with Rain if he hadn't left…

_Back at the shower_

Rain's thought where a complete mess. Images from the Gundam Tournament flashed behind her eyes. Her being locked up by Domon and the princess, her being kidnapped by Andrew, her piloting the Shining Gundam and taking it to Domon, singing for Chibodee, curing George, both her adventures with Schwartz, being imprisoned in the Devil/Dark Gundam, and so on and so on. She squeezed her eyes tightly and finished showering. She grabbed the remaining towel and dried off. Only then did she notice that she didn't have any clothes or under wear for that matter.

_Oh geez I can't believe I have nothing to wear. Stupid Devil/Dark/ Ultimate Gundam (remember it turned ultimate with her in it) because of you I came out well more like flew out naked. OMG I came out naked I can't believe it how many people saw. No! Domon saw he surely did. Ok Rain no big deal, just calm down and think. I guess I could go commando I mean it's not like I haven't been like that for the past three hours. Tomorrow first thing in the morning I'll have to go shopping._

Rain picked up Domon's cape and put it on securing it tightly. Then she walked back to the room. When she arrived she noticed Domon fast asleep. _Good _she thought to herself. She walked over to her bed and lied down. It was a small bed meant for one person but you could probably squeeze in another if you wanted too. There were two in the room one was by east wall and the other by the west wall, Domon had taken the one on the east side so that left Rain with the one on the west. _Great he has the one closet to the door_ Rain thought miserably. Knowing Domon he would probably wake up as soon as he heard the door open he was a light sleeper after all. Rain on the other hand hated waking up early, but tomorrow would be the exception. She needed clothes and didn't plan on wearing Domon's cape every time. Besides she really needed her undergarments. She felt exposed without them. Slowly Rain drifted to sleep with her shopping plans in mind.

_Next day early morning_

Domon had woken up early it was around 7:00 in the morning and he was heading off to train when the old man spotted him and called him over.

"Domon I was wondering if you could go buy some groceries we are running out."

"Sure thing"

Even though Domon would much rather train he couldn't refuse. Part of the reason they were low on food was because he ate most of it. Being a fighter meant he had to keep his energy and stamina up, so eating a lot provided his energy. Domon walked to the market with a list in his hand when he heard someone call out his name.

"Domon?"

_Back at boat_

Rain yawned then stretched she looked over at the clock 8:30. Not too early and not too late a good time for her. She slowly got up but half way she practically sprang up. _I OVERSLEPT! Grrr way can't I wake up early I need to go by clothes!_ She looked over at Domon's bed but as expected he wasn't there. _Considering the tournament is over you would think he would let himself relax, but of course not he is probably training in order to keep his strength up and maybe even become stronger._

Rain got ready and rushed out. She seriously needed her clothes. She had just reach town when she heard her name being called.

"Rain is that you?"

* * *

><p>YEAH second chapter finished hope u enjoyed it! <strong>READ<strong> and** REVIEW**! I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Well till next time don't forget to** REVIEW!** _NO FLAMES! HELPFUL CRITISISM WELCOMED!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encounters

Ok chapter three is up I don't know how good it will be. I already have an idea for chapter 4 and I'll start typing it once I'm finished with this chapter. I'm going to start adding in other characters.

Also I just notice I haven't been doing any disclaimers so ill began doing it now.

**I don't own G Gundam sadly I thought I did but I don't T_T.**

"Domon?" a familiar voice said.

Domon slowly turned his head to face the speaker.

"Allenby is that you?"

"Domon it is you! I'm so glad to see you. So how have you been?"

The blue haired, green eyed girl slowly walked up to Domon. Meanwhile Domon was really stunned and surprised. He hadn't expected to see her here.

"Hey Allenby I'm doing fine actually. What about you I thought you had returned to Neo-Sweden."

"Well," said the young girl, "I decided I wanted to explore Earth since I didn't have the chance during the Gundam Tournament."

Domon nodded his head causing some of his hair to cover his eyes momentarily, before he quickly brushed them away.

"Hey do you mind helping me out? I have to buy food and some ingredients because we're low on food and then I'm heading off to train"

Allenby smiled and said, "Sure thing just like the good old days."

Domon smiled while thinking _it hasn't been that long only like a few weeks well days since we last trained together._

Then both headed off to the booths to get the food and ingredients that were on the list.

_Meanwhile back with Rain_

"Rain is that you?"

Rain spun around quickly almost losing her balance in the process, but managed to balance herself on the nick of time and came face to face with Chibodee Crocket. Chibodee had a huge smile on his face and couldn't stop himself from hugging Rain.

"Chibodee what are you doing here," asked a blushing Rain, "I thought you had Returned to Neo-America with the Gals."

"Well the Gals wanted to see how things have been going on with you and Domon, by the way where is he?"

"Chibodee it's only been a day so nothing has happened. Well nothing feels different and Domon well I'm not sure where he is. When I woke up he wasn't there anymore. Maybe he went off to train."

"Wow Domon never takes a break now does he? Seeing as the tournament is over wouldn't he rather relax and take a break? I mean the next tournament is four years away."

"I thought the exact same thing, but you know Domon he is bound to train no matter what."

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Chibodee questioned Rain.

Just as Rain was about to answer, the Chibodee Gals made their appearance. Shirley, Janet, Bunny and Cath walked up to Rain and each one gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So Rain, how are things between Domon and you," asked Shirley in a tone that suggested many things.

Rain who had blushed lightly was about to answer when all of a sudden Chibodee interjected.

"Girls come on leave Rain alone. Besides she told me nothing has happened, well nothing has happened yet." A smirked formed on his lips as he raised one eyebrow up.

Rain now blushed madly. Her face felt hot and she could feel it turning red very quickly.

Bunny then noticed Rain still wearing Domon's cape a said something that almost gave Rain a heart attack.

"Rain even if you say that nothing has happened it's hard to believe seeing as Domon's cape is still wrapped tightly around your body.

Poor Rain at this point she wished she hadn't seen Chibodee and his crew or better yet that she hadn't left the boat.

"Well you see," Rain began to explain, "I came to buy clothes because I don't have any." Her voice faltered at the end almost causing the people surrounding her not to listen, but they did.

"Well," said Shirley, "If that's the case why didn't you say so earlier. We are more than happy to help you out. We'll pick out something out of this world that will make Domon never take his eyes of you, or anyone else for that matter."

Everybody started walking into the clothing store, when all of a sudden Shirley turned around and said, "Chibodee why don't you go look for Domon or find somewhere else to hang out? This is only for girls and, well your presence isn't welcomed right now."

Chibodee put on a hurt face, but didn't even try to complain and left.

_Back with Domon_

After they had gathered everything that was on the list Domon and Allenby headed back to the boat to drop off the food.

"So Domon, how have things been between you and Rain?"

" …"

"Domon are things with you and Rain alright?"

"Well she's still sad about her father's death that's all."

"Oh, well shouldn't you be with her?"

"Rain's a strong person so she'll be fine."

"Where is she anyways I thought she would be here, but I don't see her."

"Hmm maybe she went out for some fresh air or something."

"So Domon, how are we going to train? Are we using the gundams or is it going to be a physical fight between the two of us?"

"Since the gundam tournament is over we aren't allowed to use our gundams and I don't want to destroy Earth anymore."

For the next four hours Domon and Allenby trained together. First they started with meditating. Domon explained that it would keep their minds free of thought later while they trained and that way there wouldn't be any distractions. While it was easier for Domon who already had practice it proved a little difficult for Allenby. Domon thought for a while trying to come up with a solution.

"Allenby in order to reach a serene state of mind you must let go of all your emotions and think of all the important people that make you stronger. For example I always think of my family, Master Asia, Schwartz and Rain. Thinking of them makes me stronger and not to give up."

"Ok I'll try."

So Allenby then proceeded to clear her mind. She let go of all her emotions and with each deep breath she took her mind became clear. Then images of her crew and military teammates flashed through her mind. The last person to pass through her mind before she reached a serene state of mind was Domon. She wanted to be stronger like him and be able to protect the people she held dearest to her.

For Domon it took a few seconds. First his mother, father, and Kyoji flashed by followed by Master Asia, Schwartz, and finally Rain. Once both had reached a serene state of mind they started fighting.

Punches and kicks were flying everywhere. They were both evenly matched just like at the arcade. Both were sweating. Domon's hair was plastered down to his face and sticky with sweat. Allenby wasn't as sweaty, but you could see little droplets of water running down the back of her neck. Seeing as both where evenly matched Allenby jumped back and away from Domon. Now standing five feet away she tried to detect any sort of weakness. Finding none she decided to attack head on.

She decided to attack the back of his knee, but Domon quickly jumped out of the way and followed with a punch straight towards her stomach that would surely knocked the wind out of her, but Allenby dodged in time. By now both were extremely tired yet no one seems to admit defeat. Seeing as Domon seemed lost in thought Allenby took this as an opportunity and threw a powerful punch to his face. Just mere seconds before her fist connected with his jaw Domon caught her fist in his hand and in a swift movement had her pinned down on the ground with one hand behind her back.

"Looks like I win," stated Domon in a matter of fact tone.

"You cheated didn't you!" Allenby said in an accusing tone.

"Well seeing as were evenly matched and neither of us was going to give up there had to be a winner."

"Cheater, you pretended to look like you were lost in thought, but you weren't thinking at all were you?"

"I didn't cheat. It's called a strategy, and I did think. I tried to read what move you were going to do next."

"Yeah but-" before Allenby could finish her sentence her stomach growled loudly, very loudly.

Domon tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

"I see you're hungry and so am I. How about we head back to the boat and have lunch it must be noon or a little past it."

"That sounds like a great idea. I hadn't realized it but I'm starving."

Domon and Allenby then made their way back to the boat.

_Meanwhile at the store with Rain_

Rain was forced to try on many things by the gals but in the end she found the outfit she was looking for. It seemed to be luck but she found her standard outfit. It was a pink dress and short blue-green colored jacket. The gals weren't too thrilled with her choice and convinced her to buy five other outfits. Walking out of the shop they all decided to buy ice cream at a store just across the street.

"So Rain when are you going to wear those outfits it took us so long to find?" Bunny asked.

"Hmmm well whenever a special occasion arrives."

They walked into the shop and when the door opened a chime could be heard announcing customers arriving and leaving. They girls walked up to ice cream stand and looked at the flavors. There were so many flavors like strawberry, strawberry-vanilla, vanilla, chocolate, cookies and cream, mint, butter pecan, mango, lemon and many more.

Cath had chocolate, Janet had strawberry-vanilla, Bunny had mint, Shirley had strawberry, and Rain had mint to help keep her fresh and cooled down from the summer heat.

They girls grabbed their cups and headed to the nearest booth. It was a good thing the place wasn't crowded. They stayed there for a while talking about their experience during the gundam tournament before and after they had meet and during the times they weren't together.

"It's getting late we should head back and also look for Chibodee. I'm sure he's bored out of his mind without you girls."

"I'm sure he's doing fine by himself. Besides it's not like we have to be with him all the time."

"Ok then how about we head to the boat I'm starting to get hungry. How about it girls? I'm sure all of you are hungry as well."

"Ok but as long as we help to cook. I mean no offense but Domon has told us about your cooking skills and though we love we don't want to get accidently food poisoned."

Rain turned slightly red and pretended to be offended. The girls laughed and followed her to the boat.

Sorry for the late update first I was busy and then I got grounded so I wasn't allowed to use the laptop. I'll try to update before school starts and I also tried to make this chapter longer hope you guys enjoyed.

PLEASE **READ **and **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Chance Encounter or Maybe not

Okay chapter four! So exciting it might be a little long and maybe a little boring

Anyways** I don't own** G Gundam I wish I did.

Domon and Allenby had just reached the boat and where gathering the food ingredients that they would need to prepare the food. They decided to have Ramen with rice since it was Domon's favorite dish.

"Hey Allenby I didn't ask you this before, but ummm do you know how to cook?"

"Well…. I'm no chef, but I've been told my cooking skills are alright. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that Rain isn't such a good cook."

"HAHAHAHAHA, so you were making sure that I wasn't a bad cook as well weren't you?"

"HAHA yea I was. I don't think I could handle having to eat something untasty at the moment."

"Well, Domon don't worry about it," said Allenby while slinging an arm around Domon's neck "because I can make some really nice tasting Ramen." While with her other hand she pointed at herself and winked at him while sticking her tongue out.

Domon just laughed and washed the rice and then he put them on a pot and began to cook them on the stove. Meanwhile Allenby chopped the green onions. Once both where done Domon began to boil the eggs (2) and Allenby began to cook the ramen on a pot while cooking the ramen she added four tables of chili oil, ½ a cup of drained kettle and she added the chopped onions.

Once the Ramen was fully cooked she turned off the fire and took out two bowls from the cabinet. She carefully served both bowls being extremely cautious not to spill any knowing it was steaming hot. Carefully she set them down on the table. Domon finished peeling the boiled eggs and he cut them in half. He placed two halves on Allenby's bowl and two on his. Then he reached for two smaller bowls and he filled them up with rice.

The moment everything was in place Domon and Allenby started pigging out. I'm flat out serious. Hands moving at the speed of light that you hardly even notice them; the only way you would even be aware that they were eating was the fact the food was disappearing. They were almost done eating when they heard a knock on the door.

Domon got up a slowly strolled towards the door. Wondering who it could be he slowly opened the door to reveal…..

_WELL THAT'S ALL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_JKJKJKJK I WAS BORED SO IM SORRY IF I SCARED YOU THE STORY SHALL CONTINUE…. BEGANING NOW_

Domon opened the door to reveal no one other than our favorite Neo-American guy Chibodee Crocket. Yes all his glorious 192 cm, Green Eyes, Blue Hair (with pink on the front), and his obnoxious cocky attitude. (BTW I love Chibodee more when he acts obnoxious with that cocky smile of his anyways on with the story) Domon stared at him for a while before moving aside to let him in.

"So," Domon began "what brings you here."

"I was just passing and decided to stop by" replied Chibodee.

He didn't tell Domon the only reason he stopped by was because he was bored and had nothing to do. He also really didn't want Domon to know that the girls didn't want him with them. It would ruin his reputation of being a ladies man.

"Ok…. Where are the Gals it's rare to see you without them?"

"I gave the Gals some free time and they went out with Rain. Actually they should be getting back pretty soon. They've been out for most of the morning and it noon already so I bet they are hungry unless they grabbed a bite while still out."

"Wel-'' before Domon could finish his sentence a perky voice interrupted both men.

"Hey Chibodee long time no see how you been?"

"Huh Allenby you're here? I've been good how about you?"

"I'm fine, actually I feel a lot better since I fully recovered from the DG cells. It was all thanks to Rain." "I'm here cuz I am practicing with Domon."

"You guys are practicing? You guys do know the Gundam Tournament is over right? There is no need to practice just relax and enjoy your surroundings."

"Well unlike like you Chibodee I plan on perfecting my skills and becoming even stronger" replied Domon "That's why I can't afford to relax I must keep on training to become the best there is."

Chibodee stared at Domon for a while astonished. He couldn't believe this guy. The Gundam Tournament had ended just 3 days ago and this person in front of him didn't seem to realize it. Sure it's important to train, but common you also need to relax or else your body won't be able to adapt as well if it's not rested. I mean common the next Gundam Tournament is in 4 years or to be exact 1,457 days. He should relax the first two years and then train or at least relax one day, but no this guy couldn't seem to take a break.

Half sighing to himself Chibodee looked at Domon. His play fullness was gone. In its place sat a serious face determined to make Domon come to his senses.

"Domon you should take it easy I know you want to train in order to become stronger, but if you train to much you'll wear yourself out. If you plan on training for the next four years don't spend all day doing it. You should train 4 hours top and no more."

Domon grunted for some reason he didn't want Chibodee telling him what he_ could_ and _couldn't_ do. Domon knew Chibodee was just trying to help but in all honesty Domo didn't need it. He had trained with Master Asia for a long time and it wasn't easy every day it was a struggle to stay alive. Domon could handle it and he knew it or did he?

"Chibodee don't concern you're self with a useless matter I trained with Master Asia the former King of Hearts to me compared to what I had to endure before its noting."

Domon then walked out the room with Allenby trailing behind him. The door closed its self with a soft thump and the silence that crept inside was unnerving. Nothing could be heard not even the soft crashing waves from outside. The silence that had settled could not be penetrated and in that silent room all by himself stood Chibodee wondering what the hell had happened.

_Meanwhile Rain and the Gals _

Rain and the Gals strolled down the crowded streets discussing what they should cook for lunch. Rain wanted some pasta since it was fast, Shirley and Bunny wanted curry, and Janet and Cath wanted chicken nanban with tartar sauce. The girls were still arguing about what to make when all of a sudden and without notice Rain ran smack into a tall bulky man causing her to lose balance. Just as she was about to hit the floor a pair of strong muscular hands grabbed her. Rain stared at the person in front of her, a tall man with a bulky figure and hard as a boulder stood there with brown hair, grey eyes and bushy eyebrows. Next to him stood a woman with green hair and pretty purple eyes (I'm not sure just a guess they look green and gray to me.) instead of her usual outfit she had on tight fitting black pants and a green v neck shirt with a black tank top underneath it.

"Watch where your go- '' before the green haired beauty could finish her sentence she stopped.

Rain and the Gals where staring at Nastasha they would have had their mouths open, but they knew it would make the ex-warden angry. The fact that they kept starring only made a Nastasha mad and she growled out.

"What? Why do you keep staring at me as if I had two head, four arms, and four legs?"

"Um it's just that we are surprise to see you here that's all," Shirley said after having recovered from her shock.

_Damn thought Shirley those pants really are tight. Who knew she had such a great body. If Chibodee were here he would have been knocked out. Good thing we sent him away._

"Well the fights are over and since I'm actually now part of Argo's crew he decided it would be nice to just relax a bit and go sightseeing since we missed many things during the tournament.

"Oh that's nice." said Rain and then "How about coming over for lunch that is if you guys don't mind joining us."

"I don't mind," replied Nastasha "How about it Argo? You did say you were hungry a while back.

"Fine by me," was his reply.

The Gals, Argo, and Nastasha followed Rain back to the boat.

_Chibodee POV_

He was still in the boat thinking about what had just happened. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but then he heard talking. It seemed that the girls where back so that meant he had been standing for a while. He debated about hiding and scaring the girls or just staying there, but before he could even move he heard the knob began to turn and he froze. There went his plan of hiding and scaring the girls.

_Regular POV_

Rain reached for the knob and slowly turned it. She briefly wondered if Domon was back, but threw that thought away. Of course he wouldn't be back if he went training it would be a while before he returned. Once the door was opened she was quite shocked to find Chibodee there.

"Well hello Chibodee what are you doing here?"

By now everyone else had spilled into the room. Just when Chibodee was about to answer, his eyes landed on Nastasha. His answer forgotten the only thing left for him to do was stare at her with his mouth opened. His jaw almost hit the floor and it took him 10 seconds before he recovered. Nastasha, just by looking at her you could tell she wanted to knock him out, stared at Chibodee with this frightening look well more like a glare to be precise. Chibodee was unfazed by this and he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Nastasha long time no see. I must say these days that we weren't together did you good because you are SMOKIN HOT. I can even feel the hotness radiating of you."

Nastasha couldn't believe it. That bastard how dare he touch her! I'll show him just how hot I really am. Chibodee still had the flirtatious smile on his face when_ SLAP_ it was wiped off. Yup he was knocked out stone cold. While everyone else stared Shirley just thought _I knew this would happen. He really is a moron when it comes to girls._ Argo cleared his throat and that caused everyone to start moving again. The Gals picked up Chibodee and laid him on a nearby couch. Rain just walked to the kitchen without saying a word while a huge sigh escaped her lips.

While they had been walking it was decided that they would have pasta and Chicken nanban with tartar sauce. Thankfully Nastasha and Argo had helped them settle that because without them the girls wouldn't have settled on anything. Rain was getting out the ingredients when she noticed the two bowls of ramen. She was wondering who they belonged too when Chibodee appeared in front of the kitchen door.

"Chibodee did you make this? You could have at least washed your bowls once you done eating."

"Actually those bowls belong to Allenby and Domon I guess they were about done when I arrived."

"Oh so Domon was here. That's good I was worried he might skip lunch since he usually does that when he trains."

"Yea… Hey listen Rain, why does Domon keep on training I mean the gundam tournament is over he should take a break don't you think?"

"Well I've known Domon since he was a child and he was quite stubborn, but we weren't together for 12 years and when he came back he was a totally different person. One thing though that didn't really change about him was his stubbornness, pride, and trying to help those close and important to him. He takes his training really serious and he never stopped no matter what I said so I doubt he would listen to me even know."

Chibodee was quiet as he considered this. What Rain said was true actually and even he could tell just how serious Domon was about his training, but he was determined to help Domon relax. Besides he really didn't have anything to do and the only thing he could come up with was to make Domon jealous. He would've made Argo jealous as well, but if he wanted to live he better not. His cheek still hurt from earlier.

"So Rain what's for lunch?"

He asked trying to change the subject.

"It was decided that we would make Chicken Nanban with tartar sauce and pasta."

"Oh that sounds fancy and nice. Well get cookin cuz I'm hungry."

"Rain won't be cooking anything unless you want to die from food poisoning," said Shirley as she walked in. Rain blushed ferociously causing her face to turn a bright red. Shirley laughed while Chibodee looked surprised.

"Rain you can't cook?" asked Chibodee with astonishment.

"Well I've always had instant food. My dad was hardly around and my mother died when I was young, so I never took interest or bothered to learn."

With that said everyone got in the kitchen and began preparing. Of course Rain helped she did the simple things like chopping, peeling and washing the things. Rain chopped ½ ounce of onions, ½ ounce of gherkins, and she chopped 2 tablespoons of parsley. Janet then mixed those ingredients and added salt, juice from ½ lemon, 3 tablespoons of mayonnaise, freshly cracked black pepper, and two hard boiled eggs which where peeled before and chopped; these where the ingredients used to make the tartar sauce.

The Nanban mixture was taken care of by Shirley and Cath. While Shirley measured ¼ cup of soy sauce as well as ¼ cup of sugar and Cath measured ¼ cup plus 1 tablespoon of Japanese rice vinegar and 1 Japanese chili. Bunny then combines the ingredients in a saucepan and boiled the mixture over medium heat. She later reduced the heat enough to keep the mixture warm while the chicken was being prepared.

Nastasha and Argo took care of that. They seasoned 8 filets of chicken breast with salt and pepper. Then Argo grabbed a pan and poured vegetable oil in it. He then proceeded to heat the oil until it reached a nice cooking temperature. When the oil was ready Nastasha grabbed a chicken breast and she dredged it in flour and then dipped it into a beaten egg. She then handed the chicken breast to Argo with the tongs and he carefully slides the fillet into the hot oil. He leaves it there until it's fully cooked and turns it over to the other side. Once it was down he repeated the same steps with the others. Once everything was ready he placed them on a giant plate and took it to the table.

Chibodee who was in charge of setting the table had everything ready. He also went to the fridge to take out the pasta he was in charge of making. (I prefer cold pasta) Everyone settled down began to eat. While they ate they talked about what they had done up until now. It had only been three days but Nastasha seemed to have had some fun experiences. Nastasha who had left the military to join Argos crew had had it rough the first day. Everyone on Argos crew seemed to be against letting her join. They didn't like her because she had them locked up, even though she freed them, and because she was a girl. Nastasha greatly offended by this told them she could everything they could and even better.

This is where things got really bad for her. They took advantage of what she had said and practically made her clean the whole ship and cook for them. The guy in charge of cleaning told her he could clean faster than her while making everything sparkle. She took this as a challenge and the moment someone shouted she became a cleaning demon. She mopped the floor till she could see her face in it, she wiped the windows till it sparkled, she washed the tube, toilet, and sink until they were white as blank sheet of printer paper and she cleaned the kitchen so well not even a speck of dust could be found. All of this was accomplished in exactly 45 minutes with 23 seconds. Poor guy in charge of the cleaning she had made him look like a fool or so she thought.

The guy in charge of the laundry said he could fold and wash better than anyone else. Nastasha feeling very content with her victory took him on as well. The washing took a while, but the used different washing technique and different amount of detergent. While the laundry guy dumped everything inside the washer and then added the detergent (2 cups); Nastasha would apply detergent directly on the stain and then would add some more when everything was in the washer just a cup. When the clothes finished washing they threw the clothes into the dryer and waited for the clothing to dry. Both processes took about 2:30 all together. When the clothes had finished drying both began to fold. Nastasha hands moved so fast it was a blur while the other guy moved at a turtles pace. In the time it took him to fold on shirt Nastasha had folded 6. Before the laundry guy could finish folding his 3 shirt Nastasha was already finished. This took about 3 minutes.

Next came the guy in charge of cleaning the beds. With two wins in a row Nastasha didn't even bother to let the poor guy finish his sentence. Faster than you could say the word whirlwind she had finished making all 8 beds. Everyone was truly amazed at her fast skills and wondered how fast she really was.

Finally the last guy came. The famous person of all in the crew was the cook. Everyone there knew how talented he was and how good he prepared his meals. Nastasha on fire took him on. Both would be preparing and beacon and cheese omelet. Both got out the necessary ingredients. Turning up the heat at full blast Nastasha let the oil cook while she chopped the bacon into pieces big enough you could chew them in two bite and then shredded the cheese. Once she finished this she took four eggs and cracked them open into a bowl. There she beat them till they were nice and battered. Quickly turning down the heat she let the oil cool down a little and added all the ingredients into the frying pan except for the cheese. She waited until one side was fully cooked and then flipped it over. While the bottom side was cooking she added the cheese on top of the already cooked side so that it would melt. She repeated the steps six times and once she was done she served everyone.

Nastasha thought it was weird how the cook hadn't served anything, but she really didn't think about because she was in her little world of victory. It wasn't until everyone was done eating that everything clicked into place. Her assumption was confirmed when Argo started laughing. Before anyone could react Nastasha had flipped two men over her shoulder, she then head butted two men together and was about to mop the floor with the fifth guy when…..

"HAHAHAHAHAH" before Nastasha could finish telling her story on how she rendered everyone on the spaceship unconscious Argo's laugh made her stop. Everyone by now was laughing as well. Tears where flowing out of Rains clear blue eyes, Chibodee was clutching his stomach so hard because all the laughing had made it ache, and the Gals where gasping for air.

"Well I see all of you find what happened to me hilarious, but it wasn't."

"Well," said Argo "That's our standard test before letting anyone join and I must say you did pass with flying colors." He chuckled a little as he finished saying this, remembering the events himself.

"So," said Nastasha, "anyone else have something to share?"

The Gals quickly shook their heads no, but before they could actually deny it by words Chibodee quickly answered, "Awww come on Girls don't you think they should now what we did after we left once the Ultimate Gundam was defeated?"

The girls blushed so hard they turned the same color as Shirley's hair.

"No they don't." The Gals said in union.

"Well that's too bad because I plan on telling the story anyways." "So once we had defeated the Ultimate Gundam the girls and I made a quick trip to Neo-America and…

**Well that's all hope you guys have a happy thanksgiving! I'm so tired I spent two whole days writing this story. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.** **Anyways please **_**READ AND REVIEW! **_BTW I WILL POST THE CHICKEN NANBAN RECIPE ON MY PROFILE PAGE IF ANYONE TRIES IT PLEASE EMAIL ME AND TELL ME ABOUT IT. WELL IM GOING TO SLEEP ITS LATE AND WHEN I MEAN LATE I MEAN REALLY REALLY LATE AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW AND I MEAN EARLY. PLEASE **NO FLAMES ONLY HELPFUL CRITISAM**. ILL LATE YOU GUYS FLAME IT LATER ONCE I FINISH WRITING THE STORY OR ELSE ILL STOP IF IT GETS FLAMMED BEFORE ITS COMPLETE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So I know its been a long time but my computer crashed I had a friend fix it for me but than I cracked the screen and it took my cousin a long time to fix it he is a tech person so I had him do it cause it would have been cheaper but he took a really long time…. also since I didn't write down the story I forgot parts (most well all) of it so it might not be a great chapter I deeply apologize ill try to make a better chapter next time instead.

_Last time _

"So," said Nastasha, "anyone else have something to share?"

The Gals quickly shook their heads no, but before they could actually deny it by words Chibodee quickly answered, "Awww come on Girls don't you think they should now what we did after we left once the Ultimate Gundam was defeated?"

The girls blushed so hard they turned the same color as Shirley's hair.

"No they don't." The Gals said in union.

"Well that's too bad because I plan on telling the story anyways." "So once we had defeated the Ultimate Gundam the girls and I made a quick trip to Neo-America and…

_Present_

"And" everyone in the room waited for Chibodee to continue.

"Well…. Let's just say that making the Gals mad isn't good for anyone."

"Why is that?" asked Rain with full and honest curiosity.

Chibodee had planned to keep the story a secret but seeing Rain looking at with those beautiful blue eyes. Even if she was taken that didn't stop Chibodee from admiring her beauty…. So he had no choice but to tell the full story. As he began to organize his thoughts he realized the story wasn't as funny as Nastasha and well it was mostly embarrassing but that's what made it funny.

"Well it all began when we went to a party organized by Neo-America as a thank you for helping save the world. While we were there the gals had a few drinks and I was mingling with the ladies. I was being praised by my hard work by this beautiful purple haired beauty with big round mesmerizing gray eyes. The reward she gave me was a kiss in the cheek and that's when all hell broke loose. Shirley came out of nowhere and pulled the young lady away and began telling her off, than Bunny, Janet, and Cath also came over steaming mad…..hahaha… they jumped the poor girl and well that when security arrived and pulled them away poor Gals where thrown out. The funny thing is...HAHAHAH…. that young lady was the Neo-America Major's daughter (idk if they have presidents or governors so I just made her the major's daughter instead).

The Gals were bright red from embarrassment, while Argo and Nastasha looked slightly amused and Rain well Rain's expression was priceless. She had this weird look on her face a mix of shock, bewilderment, and well she was flabbergasted. Rain wasn't sure why but she was a bit afraid of the Gals a weird image of her getting jumped by them crossed her mind seeing as how Chibodee was always flirted with her.

"Well that was something," said Nastasha.

_**Back with Domon**_

After he had left the boat and Chibodee Domon decided he would train some more. As he walked he could sense Allenby presence he liked being with but I that moment he wanted some alone time.

"Allenby I'm going to train by myself for a while so-"

"Okay I was about to leave anyways because there a few things I have to do"

"Okay," was Domon's short reply.

Allenby began to walk away but hesitated for a moment before turning to face Domon.

"Hey Domon I know practice is important and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to keep practicing with you just like today."

"Sure thing" said Domon, "If you want we can meet here at 7 every day."

Well that's it folks the story should progress from here on. Im sorry if you are a bit disappointed with this chapter I too find it lacking but since I forgot to write down the full story when it was fresh in my mind I forgot everything initially this chapter would have been very funny yes I know its been a year and 4 days but ill try to update 1 every 2 weeks and yes I do plan on finishing this story it should be about 8-10 chapters long thanks to all those people liked and reviewed this fanfic


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spending Time With Another

So since I haven't updated in forever I uploaded 2 chapters! The story will now progress smoothly (hopefully)

Note italicized sentences indicate thoughts and or memories.

**And No I still don't own G-Gundam *sulks in corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Rain POV<strong>

It had been a week since Rain and Domons return to earth, but things didn't seem to change much to Rain's disappointment. Yes this whole week she and Domon hardly spent any time together he was always busy training and wouldn't come back till late.

_Oh Domon I wish we could spend time together just the two of us_ Rain thought quietly. Rain had done nothing but stay in the boat and play with the children she loved them and all but somehow she was a bit bored.

_Hmm well I guess I could go out for a walk and check out that festival I heard about. _

"Well it's decided," Rain said to no one in particular, "I'll just walk around town and check things out."

Rain walked out and headed for the streets. She had been walking for 5 minutes and was beginning to reach the towns entrance when a shadow fell into step with her. She continued walking, but turned to glance at the man next to her it was of course Chibodee. Though at times she found his presence annoying she welcomed the sight of him today, seeing as she didn't want to be alone. She had grown quite tired of her solitary these past few days.

"Hey Rain, How you doing," Chibodee asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Rain rolling her eyes responded, "I'm fine thank you."

"So where's Domon I don't see him."

"He went out to train…. That's all he's been doing this past week.

"Wow really that Domon, let me tell you, he sure is something how can he spend all his time training."

Rain just shrugged and continued walking. She really didn't have an answer for that, and she wished that Domon would at least stop practicing one day so they could spend some quality time together.

"So Chibodee what brings you here?"

"I just needed some fresh air and I wanted to check out the festival."

"So did I…..would you like to keep me company? I really don't want to be alone."

Chibodee stared at Rain for a moment. He could feel her sadness and slight boredom._ Poor Rain must be having a hard time even though she and Domon are together it's like they aren't since they hardly spend any time together she must be getting tired. _

"I would love to keep you company especially since a beautiful lady such as yourself made that request," he replied with a wink.

Rain laughed then gave him a bright smile as they reached the market.

**Domon POV**

He had been awake since 6 in the morning and was currently waiting for Allenby to show up so they could continue practicing. At precisely 7 Allenby arrived, just like all those other days.

"So what are we doing today," asked Allenby

"Well I thought today we could work in helping you achieve a serene state of mind, so mostly meditation," I reply knowing well that she would protest.

"Oh come on Domon we meditate every day."

"It's true we do meditate, yet you can't achieve a serene state of mind within seconds it takes you about 3-4 minutes that's way too long. In a battle it could cause you your life."

She stayed quiet for a minute then meekly nodded her head and sat down on the ground crossed legged.

"Okay" I instructed her on how to calm down taking even breaths and explained the importance of focusing all of one's energy. We spend about 4 hours doing this but it was worth it since she could now achieve a serene state of mind instantly. For the next hour or so we spared. Since we were both fighting in a serene state it was much more difficult to land blows but not impossible. She managed to get two good punches straight to my abdomen and one to my face luckily that last one wouldn't leave bruise. Even though Allenby is a girl I didn't go easy on her. I viewed her as an equal and took her seriously after all she was a good fighter and had skills, yet I still manage to land 3 kicks on her lower body and one blow to her stomach as well. By the end of the match we were both exhausted and hungry so as always we decided to head to the boat to chow down.

"Hey Domon where is Rain? Normally she's here looking either upset or completely bored."

"What do you mean by upset? She probably went out to get some fresh air and is either hanging with the Gals or Nastasha."

"Well I kind of get the feeling that Rain doesn't like us spending too much together and really she hangs out with Nastasha? Isn't she scared? I mean even I find her a bit intimidating."

"That's nonsense Rain knows that I love her I pretty much proclaimed it in front of the whole universe. Actually Rain and Nastasha seemed to have grown close they talk a lot over the phone."

"Hey Domon I hear there is a festival in town should we go check it out?"

I stopped and pondering for a moment before replying, "Sure," I said after all we did train for a whole week and we could take a break at least for half a day.

After that we prepared our meal and ate. For some reason I was a bit bothered but I couldn't tell why in the end I dismissed that annoying feeling and both Allenby and I got up and left we would continue practicing and check out the festival around 8 pm it was just 2 pm so we still had six hours to kill by practicing.

**Normal POV**

Rain and Chibodee had walked around the market. They tried different foods that booth vendors offered them and while they ate the talked. Rain was happy at how the day turned out to be she could finally relieve herself from her boredom. In the market they found out that the festival wouldn't began till 7.

Since the festival wouldn't began till seven Rain thought that she would invite Domon.

"Hey Rain how about we return back here at 7 when the festival begins."

She and Chibodee had left the town and where heading back to the boat it was 3pm. Rain considered his question before responding.

"Actually I was thinking about coming with Domon but he normally comes back around 8 so we could go than."

Chibodee kept walking though he was silent for a while.

"Hey Rain in case Domon decides he doesn't want to come ill still stop by to pick you up."

Rain thought about it. There was a chance Domon might reject the idea and in all honesty she really did want to go to the festival so she agreed.

Time passed and at exactly 7 Rain began to get ready. She took a shower and when she was finished she walked into the bedroom with towel rapped around her soaked body. She began to dry herself and took out a new pair of undergarments. When she went shopping with the gals she bought 18 sets ranging from sexy to comfortable. They Girls had insisted she had different "designs" for different "moods" oh how she wanted to die that day. For the occasion she chooses a comfortable simple beige bra and panties. Since she believed today was a special occasion she decided to wear one of the 5 extra clothes she bought. Tonight she would wear a beautiful beige cutout bishop sleeve lace yoke mini dress (sorry I suck at describing so if you want to see the exact dress I'm going to post a link on my) along with knee length boots in a pearlish creamish color. She was done by 7:30. She waited for Domon but he wasn't there. She decided to go outside and wait for him. Time ticked by and it was growing darker.

_He isn't coming. Well then I guess it was a good thing that I took Chibodee up on his offer. Let's see its 7:55 Chibodee should be arriving shortly. _

As Rain finished thinking these thoughts a shadowy figure walked towards her. She waved and began walking towards the figure but stopped when she realized the person in front of her wasn't Chibodee.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll try to update before thanksgiving break is over and if I have time I'll work on chapter 7 after all its only 3:37 am lol anyways im quiet happy with this chapter don't forget to rate and revieewwww! <span>NO FLAMES<span> only **HELPFUL CRITISM**

You can go back and flame when I finish the story ok! Forgive spelling errors I tried to catch as many as I could before I published it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Chance Encounter

So here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.

Note: italicized sentences indicate thoughts and or memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter<strong>_

As Rain finished thinking these thoughts a shadowy figure walked towards her. She waved and began walking towards the figure but stopped when she realized the person in front of her wasn't Chibodee.

_**Now**_

Rain was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained her composure and walked towards Nastasha. The green haired beauty took a look at Rain's outfit and raised a brow.

"Looks like you're going out on a date with Domon tonight."

"Actually no I'm going out with Chibodee tonight; he invited me to the festival."

Nastasha kept eyeing Rain and was actually a bit shocked at what she had just heard but kept any expression off her face. _Hmm I wonder if Rain and Domon had a fight. Though I shouldn't concern myself with her business I don't like the idea of her spending any time with Chibodee._

"Actually Rain the reason why I came tonight was because I wanted to invite you and Domon to join Argo and I to the festival but it seems Domon isn't here is he?"

"No he's been training this whole time."

Nastasha tsked while slightly moving her head from side to side. She felt sorry for Rain, Domon who had declared his love to this girl hardly spent any time with her._ At this rate if he keeps it up, he might just end up losing her._

Rain jumped a bit when she heard someone with a low masculine voice clear their throat. Throughout the girl's whole conversation Rain had failed to notice Argo who had been standing behind Nastasha the whole time. _How did I not notice him_ thought Rain.

"Well," said Argo and his low yet deep voice, "Since you're going with Chibodee why not make it a double date? That is if you guys don't mind joining us."

As those words came out of Argos mouth Nastasha shook her head in an agreeing manner. _This way I can keep an eye on her._ Rain pondered this for a moment but in the end agreed though she was a bit worried Chibodee might not like the idea. Just as Rain finished agreeing Chibodee strolled in.

"Hey Argo hey Nastasha," said Chibodee. Yet when he finished greeting Nastasha he had to do a double take. Tonight Nastasha was wearing a dark green tube top which was really tight at the top yet as it came down it was loose and the most shocking part was that it revealed her midriff, which was toned and you could see nice abs. She was also wearing a low waist tight black skirt that reached her at mid-thigh and knee length heeled boots. Chibodee had to pry his eyes from her body with much difficulty but didn't want to experience being K.O again. When he turned to Rain his breath caught in his throat. Though Nastasha was what you would call a sexy beauty Rain was an innocent, pure looking beauty; the typed that could heal you with just a touch, which in some instances during the Gundam fight she had. Her pretty beige dress that also reached her mid-thigh with her knee length boots made his heart slightly skip a beat, but that wasn't what made him loose his mind though it might sound stupid to some he actually liked her shoulders being exposed. Though the dress did have sleeves it actually had a cut that revealed her shoulders the sleeves had been kept in place by a spaghetti strap. _My god what is it today with these two. How could they expose so much skin. Though I'm used to seeing Rain's legs exposed, today since she is wearing knee length boots I can't admire them, but I guess I'll just be content with seeing her shoulders which are really sexy. _

"So Rain are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but I also agreed to go with Nastasha and Argo since they invited us to go as a group.

Chibodee was slightly disappointed with the news but tried to keep his expression neutral.

"Well if you two are ready to go," said Nastasha, "Let's leave so we don't miss a thing."

**Domon POV**

"It's late." I tell Allenby as I check the time which read 8:05. "If you still want to go to the festival we should leave now."

I watched as she slowly got up from the ground her clothing covered in dirt while her face was sweaty. _Hmm if she looks like that then I must look even worse._

"Domon I'm going to go home and take a shower how about I meet you at the festival by the entrance?"

"ok"

As I walked back to the boat house Rain's face suddenly popped in my mind so I came to a halt. _I wonder what's wrong could it be that she's in danger. _As that last word crossed my mind I ran to the boat house almost crashing into Hoy.

"Hey Hoy have you seen Rain."

"I saw her leave with Nastasha about 10 minutes ago."

Hearing that I calmed down and thanked Hoy for the information as I began to make my way to the bathroom. Stripping of my dirty clothes I stepped into the warm water which pounded onto my body and helped uncoiled my tense muscles. After I finished washing I went to the room and put on the usual minus the red cape which Rain had yet to return.

My hair went back to its messy self and as I finished dressing I felt a bit naked without my cape. Having to look at myself in the mirror just wearing my green sleeve shirt under a white jacket and my dark blue jeans with my brown shoes, the two small comforts I had was the red ribbon tied around my head and the red fingerless gloves I had on. Once I was finished I left the boat and went on to meet Allenby at the front entrance.

I must say I was a bit shocked when I saw her. Instead of her usual attire she had on a light blue V-neck shirt that matched her hair color but it didn't cover her entire body, for she was showing her midriff she was also wearing low waist dark blue jeans and black converse. On top of the V-neck she was had on a denim jacket.

"Alright Domon lets go in and join the fun."

**RAIN POV**

The night air was cool and crisp perfect for a spring night. The wind that blew also brought with it the different fragrance of food from the different stall vendors. The festival was quite big with colorful lights everywhere and dancers dancing on a stage. Their where also fire twirlers and people that could shape balloons into different animals.

Argo and Nastasha where walking a few steps ahead of us when they stopped at a stall that was selling funnel cakes. Argo and Nastasha each got their own while Chibodee and I spilt on together. It was sweet and delicious we continued to walk on when a group of small children bumped into Argo and Nastasha. Nastasha lost her balanced but Argo caught her by the arm and helped steady her. Once he removed his hands the little kids oooohhhh and aaawww.

"Miss aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend for helping you?" asked a small girl, because of this comment the children began to chant kiss kiss kiss kiss over and over again.

To my surprise Nastasha actually blushed but got it under control after a few seconds and began yelling at the kids.

"Watch where you're going and get out of our way now!"

"Did we hurt your feelings old lady?" asked an older boy of about ten. The rest of the children began calling her old lady as well and Nastasha was about to crack when she felt Argo push her from behind so that she began walking leaving the children behind. Nastasha turned around abruptly and was about to go off on Argo when he sudden kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her ear "Your very sexy tonight so don't mind those children."

He stood back to his full height and Nastasha turned around as well and kept walking with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. While Chibodee and I watched this whole scene unfold two different reactions came out. While I was slightly worried at first that Nastasha might pick a fight with the kids I calmed down a bit when Argo moved her out than I was surprised when I saw Argo kiss her cheek. Chibodee on the other hand was full out laughing. He had both hands over his stomach and was bending backwards eyes closed with a few tears running down his face. Since he was laughing so hard he missed the kissed. As I looked at him laughing I rolled my eyes but liked that he was having so much fun. _I mean at least one of us should have fun. Well since I am here I should also try to enjoy myself and stop thinking about Domon._ With that thought I let myself loosen up and tried to enjoy the night. The darker it got the crowded it became and soon there where to many people that I got shoved and pushed around. Chibodee did a good job protecting me most of the time put where were still moved around a bit. I was beginning to lose sight of Nastasha and Argo so I walked a bit faster when someone bumped into me making me lose balance. As I began to fall to muscular hands grabbed me by the waist and straightened me out.

"Are you alright?" asked Chibodee his hands still on my hips.

Domon POV

While Allenby and I walked through the festival we mostly kept closed to the food stalls. Hamburger stands, hot dog stands, nacho stands, barbeque stands, and many more. There were also sum Japanese and Chinese stands I saw people selling steamed and fried dumplings, fish cakes, pho and other foods as well. After we finished eating we continued to walk around when I saw Argo and Nastasha. I began walking towards them Allenby close behind when I abruptly stopped causing her to almost crash into me. I saw Rain when I guy bumped into her causing her to fall, but then two hands grabbed her by the waist and steady her. I looked to see whose those hands belonged to and wasn't that surprised to see that they belonged to Chibodee, but I was surprised to feel really upset so much that if I didn't have all the self-control I had now I would have walked up to them and pull Rain away from him. As it was I remained locked in place.

**Normal POV**

Nastasha was surprised to see Domon at the festival and even more surprised to see Allenby with him that she raised a brow. She continued to look at Domon when she noticed him looking behind her. _He must have seen Rain._ When Nastasha turned around she almost ran up to Chibodee and would have punched him if Argo hadn't grabbed her.

"It's not what you think," Argo calmly told her. He then explained to her how Rain almost fell and Chibodee only helped steady her.

"Well he didn't have to put his hands around her waist now did he." Nastasha exclaimed with a huff then she realized something. Domon had also seen this which was why he had suddenly stopped."

"Are you okay?" asked Chibodee

"Yes I'm fine now thank you Chibodee."

Rain was slightly uncomfortable with her current position. Chibodee face was close to hers and his hands where still around her waist. Just than as if he too seemed to notice how they were Chibodee let go of her waist and backed up a step. Rain exhaled a sigh of relief and turned around to look for Argo and Nastasha when she saw Domon staring at her, Allenby by his side. At first Rain was shocked and hoped that Domon hadn't witnessed her and Chibodee in that predicament, but then her heart began to hurt and she had a little trouble breathing. She was hurt to see Domon there with Allenby.

Nastasha assessing the situation decided to play it cool and walked up to Rain and Chibodee.

"Are you okay?" she asked no bothering to look at Chibodee

"Yes I'm fine thanks to Chibodee." Rain replied moving her attention from Domon to Nastasha.

Allenby pushed by Domon and began to walk towards the group. Since she had her attention focused on Domon's back from when he stopped so suddenly she had missed the interaction between Rain and Chibodee.

"Hey guys." She said and a cheery voiced.

"Hey Allenby," Rain and Chibodee both said in union. While Argo and Nastasha just nodded. Finally Domon's legs began to work and he walked up to the group as well.

Chibodee as always noticed Allenby's attire and complimented her on it, and as most girls well besides the gals Allenby just rolled her eyes.

After that both Domon and Allenby noticed Nastasha and Rain's attire. Both had something that wasn't there usual one. Nastasha outfit was wow and Allenby had a hard time because she couldn't stop staring Domon on the other hand just gave her a quick glance shook his head and turned to Rain. Unlike the other two girls Rain wasn't showing as much but you could see a bit of skin here and there. He also noticed that her hair had grown a bit since it looked like she had straightened it out and it now reached her shoulders. When Allenby finished staring at Nastasha she turned to Rain.

"Rain you look so beautiful tonight that dress really looks good on you."

"Thanks Allenby." Rain said with a small smile.

"I also want to thank you for saving me during the Gundam tournament I haven't been able to thank you since I haven't been able to talk to you so thanks."

"Your welcome, I only did the right thing and that was to save a patient."

"Okay since everyone has gathered why not see the firework display together," said Chibodee.

Everyone agreed, well except for Domon he didn't say anything, and looked for a good spot. Once they found it everyone stared at the fireworks display. Green, purple, red, blue, orange, and golden colors exploded into the night sky. They also formed different shapes such as stars and circles some even broke up and headed into different directions one after another. Thought out the whole display Domon had he's eyes on Rain. _She no longer seems sad she seems really happy right now. _It bothered Domon a bit that she had fun with the others but not with him.

After the show was over they said their goodbyes and Domon and Rain silently walked back to the boat. Domon walked ahead of Rain, so she stared at his back with a hurtful expression that he could not see. _I want to walk beside him and hold his hand. He didn't even say anything about my outfit. I mean he has no right to be mad seeing as he spends all his time either training alone or with Allenby. _

"Hey Rain." Domon said.

Rain didn't answer but continued walking slowly trailing behind him.

Since she didn't respond Domon stopped and turned around to look at her. Rain stopped as well and looked up to see his deep brown eyes. The gently night breeze brought in by the sea gently blew through their hair.

Domon didn't know what to say next he wanted to ask is she was happy and if she had a good time but he was anxious. If she said yes he thought that meant she enjoyed spending time with Chibodee more than she did with him. Before he could ask his question Rain spoke.

"Domon remember when I told you I wanted to ask you something but when we were both alone?" "Well I want to ask you know do you really love me."

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh cliff hanger yes im cruel enough to leave it at that so please Review so that I update the next chapter quickly. Made it a bit longer hoped you enjoyed also thanks to StraightedgeWingZero for offering some ideas hoped you enjoy Nastasha awkward situation.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One Night

Okay so here is chapter 8 and no I don't own G-Gundam if I did season 2 would be out now! I keep waiting for one since in the last episode it said see you on the 14th tournament TT_TT yet we haven't gotten anything.

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was out for Winter Break and didn't have any internet access I hope you guys enjoyed the break and had a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

"Domon remember when I told you I wanted to ask you something but when we were both alone?" "Well I want to ask you know do you really love me."

**Now**

**RAIN POV**

As those words left my lips I grew anxious would he say he really loved me or had he just said that out of desperation in order to save the Neo-Colonies and Earth. Yet when he failed to give me a response I felt like I had been slapped across the face. Not wanting him to see the tears forming in my eyes I quickly turned and walked away, I wouldn't be sleeping in the boat tonight or the rest of the nights I would go somewhere else.

**Domon POV**

I was shocked did she really believe that I did not love her. If I didn't love her than why did it hurt so much when she left and didn't wait like I had asked her. Why is it that I can't achieve my serene state of mind without having her face flash by in my mind? Didn't she see how I could only keep looking at her during the festival even though Allenby and Nastasha had such reveling clothing. I was glad rain wasn't exposing as much. Than before I could give her my reply she turned away and walked away from me.

**Normal POV**

As Rain began to walk away Domon quickly caught up to her and pulled her back by the arm. With Rain now facing him, Domon could see the tears in her eyes and some even fell running down her cheeks all the way to her chin.

"Let Go!" Rain said while trying to pull away but failing.

Domon held on even tighter and pulled her into an embrace.

Without stopping to think he just let the words come out not caring if it sounded right, wrong, cheesy, or brisk. He just wanted her to know.

"I love you ever since the Gundam fight and maybe even before I'm not sure. You are my childhood and one of the reasons I went to train with Master Asia. I wanted to become stronger in order to protect my family as well as you my smart yet fragile childhood friend. Though when I came back I was more worried about the fights, that I hardly even thought about your feelings. Yet it made me mad when you were put in dangerous situations because of me and I was jealous of your ex-boyfriend yet when you said you would stay by my side I was relieved and happy. When you went to Schwartz / Kyoji I was mad because the one person who I never wanted to lose had left me and when you came back I finally realized that I loved- no that I love you. When you left I was heartbroken and refused to chase after you because of my pride yet when I heard you call for help I had to go I had to save you because I realized I had lost a part of my self. It hurt me a lot when I saw you trapped in the dark Gundam and even more when you attacked me I felt like I was being rejected and if I was to die I wanted to let you know just had I felt about you. Even today when I saw you with Chibodee I became upset and something that I haven't experienced before. I guess I'm part to blame since I just noticed that we don't spend any time together.

Rain whose face was buried in Domon's shoulder had tears streaking down her face. She realized how foolish she had been and was mad that she had doubted Domon's feeling, but she just had to know. She had to make sure he really did love her. Hand in hand they made their way back to the boat.

Normally they each sleep in their own beds, but just for tonight Domon led Rain to his bed on his side of the room. The room they shared had two twin beds one by the west wall and another by the east. Domon had the bed on the west side, which was closest to the door. The bed was just big enough that they were both able to lie on their back, their arms touching. Domon was on the edge while rain had the wall so if she turned she wouldn't fall.

_I just pray she doesn't push me of the bed in her sleep, _Domon thought.

Rain was beginning to fall asleep when she felt Domon's hand slide under her head. Rain, who was a tired physically and emotionally and wanting the warmth that Domon's body had to offer she instead placed her head on his chest and placed her right hand across his torso. Domon not saying anything wrapped his arm, which had been under her head, around her body holding her closely and tightly to him. They didn't talk, they didn't need to in that moment they just enjoyed each other's company and warmth. Rain listened to Domon's strong and steady heartbeat which lulled her to sleep. Domon was having a hard time falling asleep. He had never shared a bed with anyone let alone a girl. Yet here he was with Rain who was practically on top of him. He wasn't having any indecent thoughts, since this wasn't the time for it, but he just didn't know what to do. Thoughts about that evening kept flashing across his mind it really bothered him that Rain would dress differently when she was with Chibodee. Feeling a tingling sensation in his heart he decided to stop thinking about it and drifted to sleep.

That night to young lovers slept in each other's arms even the night seem to be more peaceful that day and enveloped both in a soft, warm dream till the sun began to rise and its morning rays lit the room and welcomed our couple to a new day.

* * *

><p>So finished chapter 8 not much happened but please anticipate the next one as Domon's and Rain romance will began progressing (First date <em>wink wink<em>) feel free to suggest any events for their date and also a new outfit for Rain remember she has 4 outfits left I've only choosen 2 the one she wore in chapter 7 and the one she will wear in the last chapter ;) so fell free to comment on what she should wear for her date with Domon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9/8**

**The Date**

Ok so here is chapter 9 yeah! So initially this story was going to be between 8-10 chapters long but there are days when new ideas pop up. Sadly this is only during the time I'm in school taking a test so I can't wright down my ideas and then I forget them. But whenever I have free time to wright I end up with writers block . So depending on how things go this story might finish in the next chapter or have a few more, but I don't plan on making it more than 15. So let's continue _**on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rain POV<strong>_

Rain slowly opened her eyes. The sun, which was just rising, infiltrated the small room. Rain mesmerized by the gently orange glow of the sun morning rays slowly blushed as she remembered last night's event. Yet what made her blush a brighter shade of red was the fact that she still had her head on top of Domon's chest. She slowly raised her head and turned to look at him. He was still asleep. Rain with outmost care slowly got of the bed. Turning back one last time she made sure he was still asleep before exiting the room to go take a shower.

Rain entered the bathroom and turned the shower making sure the water was running warm. She undressed herself taking off the dress and putting it somewhere where it wouldn't stain. She then removed her undergarments and stepped into the warm shower. The water lightly pounded her hair and body instantly relaxing her. While Rain showered her thoughts drifted to last night. She couldn't help but still feel a ting of jealousy. Even Rain had to admit they made great partners and would probably be a good couple. As she had said before Allenby could communicate with Domon in a way Rain couldn't, and that was through her fist in fighting. But then again Domon had told her he really did love her so why was she so insecure?

_I've dated before so it's not like I don't have experience, so why is it that I feel so insure about my relationship with Domon? Besides Domon isn't the type of person who would play with someone much less their feelings. He might be stubborn, rude, and ill tempered, but even then he also has a caring side that cares for the people he loves. I'm one of them right? Why is it that I have a hard time accepting Domon's feelings for me? He already told me he loved me twice! And it wasn't a short I Love You, but a long declaration and it happened twice I should be grateful. Maybe the reason why I feel so uneasy is because I know how hard it is for Domon to show his true feelings._ As Rain finished her thoughts she turned the shower of grabbed a towel and dried herself.

_**Domon POV**_

I awoke before the sunrise debating whether or not to go training. Even if I wanted to I doubt I would be able to seeing how Rain still had her head and arm wrapped around me. I could no longer feel the left side of my body as it had gone numb. I didn't want to stir Rain so I decided to just lie still and watch the sun rise.

The suns first rays where appearing when I noticed Rain stir. Quickly I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Why I did this I don't know but I waited till she left to get up. I heard the shower running and knew she was taking a shower. I too wanted to take a shower so I patiently waited till she finished. While I waited for her my thoughts slowly drifted to last night.

_I must admit seeing Rain with Chibodee really surprised me, well, actually Argo and Nastasha surprised me more. Still I couldn't get the image of Chibodee's hand wrapped around Rain's waist as if she was his. I thought I had made it clearly that I loved her and that she was mine. I guess it's because I don't have much dating experience, but once you declare your love for a girl she's yours right. Maybe I'm missing out on something, but I have come to the realization that I can't keep going on with my life without Rain. It's a bit troublesome to ask my father about something like this so I'll have to ask someone else. Hoi and Ming always seem to know what to say and do in these types of situation. _

Drifting back to the present I hear the shower turn off and then Rain walks into the room.

_**Normal POV**_

Once in the room Rain notices Domon awake she speaks to him while avoiding eye contact.

"Hello Domon, are you heading off to practice?"

Domon likewise avoids eye contact and replies, "Not today. I was just waiting for you to finish your shower so I could take one as well."

"Oh okay, well I'm done so you can use the shower now."

"Okay."

Domon gets up and calmly walks to the bathroom to start his shower. He strips and gets in. Unlike Rain he showers in cool water and only takes about 8 minutes.

Rain is in the room organizing her stuff before she walks out and goes to the kitchen in order to help make breakfast. Breakfast today consisted of miso soup, rice, and omelet. She helped Ming by making the omelets and washing the rice. Once breakfast was finished Domon, Hoi and the old man walk in the food was served and they ate with small talk. Once everyone had finished Rain took to washing the dishes while the kids and Domon went outside to play.

"Hey Domon how are things with you and Rain?"

"What do you mean." He asked the children.

"Well," said Ming, "We've noticed that you guys don't really spend much time together and Rain is always of with Chibodee and you're off training with Allenby."

"So kids what do you suggest I do?"

"Well Domon first you must make sure Rain only looks at you and doesn't fall for someone else."

"What do you mean by make her look at me, and have Rain not look at someone else?"

"You see Domon a women's heart can easily change since its fragile someone else could easily make it flutter so you must make sure no one steals her from you."

Domon suddenly remembered how Rain switched to his brother's side.

"So what can I do to make sure she doesn't waver and stays by my side?"

"You must take her on a date! Also tell her that's she's pretty no matter what make sure to compliment her a lot and tell her you love her."

"A date huh." "How does that work."

"Oh Domon you are so clueless a date can be anywhere but has to be the only two of you." "You can take her out to dinner, a park, Movie Theater, or even the beach or a cliff where you can watch the beautiful sunset. Girls like those types of thing."

Domon stored all the information in his mind and didn't ask further question since Rain had just come out.

Hoi and Ming taking it as their cue left in a hurry to go play with friends. Rain watched the go while Domon watched Rain.

Rain turned and caught Domon looking at her, Domon not knowing what to quickly stood up and turned to leave, but remembering Hoi and Ming's word told her, "If you're not busy later on lets go out."

Before Rain could answer he was already half way down the dock.

Domon roamed the streets aimlessly with no real since of direction or destination. He was very busy in trying to think of a place for his date with Rain later on. So maybe that's why he didn't notice the giant man until he smacked into him.

"Domon Kasshu why don't you watch where you are going," said Nastasha in a low husky voice.

"Sorry I had things on my mind."

"So it appears."

Domon and Nastasha did all the talking while Argo watched silently.

Finally he spoke "We can't keep talking here in the middle of the street how about we go to a bar."

In the bar Nastasha asked Domon how things where going on with Rain and carefully observed him while he answered.

"You seemed a bit surprised last night when you saw us at the festival."

"I was I never expected to see you guys there."

"We'll we were going to invite you and Rain, but you weren't there. Actually if we hadn't gone it seemed Rain would have gone alone with Chibodee."

As those last words left Nastasha's lips she focused her deep violet eyes on Domon facial features. She noticed how this was news to Domon._ So he didn't know that Rain had agreed to go with Chibodee he probably thought we all meet by coincidence._ She also notices how a small fire burned in Domon's pupils from jealousy.

"Why were you with Allenby instead of Rain? Di you even think of asking her?" Asked Argo with his deep low voice.

Domon was momentarily stunned. Why would he have gone wi ̶ . His talk with the children came back.

"I was Allenby because she asked me to go with her."

"What about Rain isn't she your partner, actually no she longer is your partner she's your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

"Don't tell me you haven't made it official," said Nastasha in disbelief.

"Domon in order for Rain to think of you as her man you need to also make sure she's also your women and not just your love interest."

Domon was quiet for a bit before he finally gave in and asked, "So what I'm I suppose to do?"

"Normally I wouldn't get involve and tell you to figure it out yourself, but because I like Rain I'll tell you."

Domon paid lots of attention to what Nastasha and when she was finished he downed his drink told her thanks and began to make preparations for the night.

_**Normal POV**_

The time for their first date arrived and Rain began making her preparations. Tonight she would be wearing a Belle of the Ball Dress in a Tiffany Blue. The dress reached just above her knees and was sleeveless. It had intricate lace detailing from the bust up and intricate pleated detailing at the breast section and then continued to flow loosely down. She would be wearing light beige high heels and she had her hair pined up with her bangs hanging out. She gave herself by applying MAC Fresh Salmon Lipstick and adding mascara to her eye lashes to make the longer.

Domon tonight was wearing dark brown dress pants and a brown dress shirt with black shoes. When he finished he went outside to wait for Rain. When Rain finally walled outside his breathing almost stopped. She looked stunning and it was hard not to stare. Forcefully he removed his eyesight from her an opened the door to the core lander and offered his hand to help her in. He then returned to his side and got in. They drove in silence both stealing glances of each other.

There date would take place in a beautiful Picnic Pavilion, which he had reserved just for the two of them. A waiter was already waiting for them; he took their drink orders as well as food. He later returned with their drinks. Rain stared at the beautiful scenery which was illuminated by the setting sun's rays. Domon only kept looking at Domon and observed how her eyes twinkle at the place.

Their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence. Once they finished Domon lead Rain to a rowboat. He slowly rowed the rowboat and once they were away from the picnic area he talked.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes I did, I enjoyed it very much thank you Domon."

He gave her a small smile and she returned it with one of her own. Domon stopped rowing and let the boat sway on its own with the waters low current. They both stared at the setting sun that was just about to finish descending. Its last rays giving of a soft glow as Domon slowly reached for Rain turned her face to face his and then ever so gently planting a kiss on her soft lips just as they became enveloped in darkness. Domon pulled back and noticed Rain's blushing face.

"I hope I've made it clear this time, that I really do love you and wish that you where mine alone. Rain will you be my girlfriend?"

"… Of course I would love to Domon."

Domon was about take it a step further as he reached into his pocket for something when out of nowhere the boat tipped over sending them both into the water.

Both Domon and Rain emerged from the water, Domon flipped the boat over climbed in and extended his hand to Rain helping her get in. They slowly rowed back to shore. Since they were soaking wet they waited for a bit to dry off before climbing aboard the core lander. They laughed all the way home. When they arrived at the boat house Rain and Domon were holding hands, as they walked down the dock Rain suddenly turned and gave Domon a passionate kiss which included her pressing herself to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pulled away turned and walked swiftly into the boathouse. Only when she was inside did she realize what she had done, making her face flush. It burned redder when she remembered that she and Domon shared a room.

* * *

><p>I<strong> posted on my profile the websites so you can view Rain Dress, Lipstick color, Domon Clothing and the site for their Date<strong>

Yea finished it took me 9 hours to wright this story from 12 pm to 9 pm. Jk I took a 1 hour 30 minute break so it actually took me 7 hours and 30 minutes hope you enjoyed the chapter made It a bit longer. Also did anyone notice I had the word Encounter 3 or 4 times in the Chapter Title lol I just noticed that know


End file.
